Kaya's Gift
by HorseLuver713
Summary: Kaya has lost everyone close to her. Is it her destiny too hurt or to help? And want  or who is threatening the Pride? Can Kaya help them?


**S'up, I've decided to write a Lion King Fanfic. I've love watching the Lion King and this idea popped into my head. This first chapter is a song-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King. I own my OCs and the Story. **

* * *

><p>In a small village not far from Pride Rock, The villagers were mourning the loss of an old man. This man had always helped others. His daughter had died in child birth and her husband in a village raid. He and his wife had raised their granddaughter, Kaya, since she was 6 years old. Presently, Kaya was sitting in the hut that she now shared with her grandma. She let out a large breath she had been holding.<p>

"It's time for me to see him off." Kaya whispered, sadly.

It's apparent that she loved him. She stood up and smoothed her traditional dress into place. She moved swiftly and gracefully across the small, mud hut. She moved like the lions that lived close by. Kaya pushed the zebra-skin flap open and walked out into the setting sun.

Kaya's grandma moved closer to her granddaughter and whispered:

"It is time, my child."

Kaya nodded. She looked around at all the people gathered to say a final good-bye to her Grandfather. Drums picked up a steady beat and other instruments joined in. Kaya opened her mouth, letting her heart spill out.

the villagers sang:_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

Kaya sang:_ Night  
>And the spirit of life<br>Calling_

All sang:_ Oh, oh, iyo  
>Mamela [Listen]<br>Oh, oh, iyo_

Kaya sang:_ And a voice  
>With the fear of a child<br>Answers_

All sang:_ Oh, oh, iyo  
>Oh, mamela<br>Oh, oh, iyo_

the villagers sang:_ Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]  
>We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]<em>

Kaya sang:_ Wait  
>There's no mountain too great<br>_the villagers sang:_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>Kaya sang:_ Hear the words and have faith  
><em>the villagers sang:_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>Kaya sang:_Have faith_

the villagers sang:_Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]_

Kaya sang:_ they lives in you  
>they lives in me<br>they watches over  
>Everything we see<br>Into the water  
>Into the truth<br>In your reflection  
>they lives in you<em>

All sang:_ Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_And a voice  
>With the fear of a child<br>Answers  
>they lives in you<br>they lives in me  
>they watches over<br>Everything we see  
>Into the water<br>Into the truth  
>In your reflection<br>they lives in you  
><em>

With the final words sang Kaya's Grandfather was set ablaze. Kaya looked up to the stars and wondered 'Why do I feel so alone?'

* * *

><p><strong>At Pride Rock<strong>

* * *

><p>Simba stood still, staring at the stars. His mate, Nala, come up next to him and rubbed against him.<p>

"Relax, Simba. You have been jumpy as an antelope all day." she purred.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen." he explained.

"Oh, like what?"She asked.

Simba looked at her." I didn't know, Nala. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, outside the village. Early in the morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaya was crouched low against the Earth. She held her late father's bow and the matching quiver was fastened to her back. Her eyes scanned for her next victim. Nearby a herd of zebra where grazing, unaware that Kaya was there. Kaya notched her bow pulled back the string and released. Her arrow hit a zebra in the chest. She moved forward, not knowing she wasn't alone.<p>

A lion came forward, jumped on Kaya's prey and roared. Some boys from the village came running with spears and shields. Kaya drew her knife and looked ready to kill him as well. The lion roared again" Back off, this is mine!"

Kaya moved forward steadily." No, it's mine. I killed it for my family, now back off" She yelled at him. The lion looked confused.

"You understand me?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes," she said smoothly." May I please have my prey back?"

The lion was confused. "Most people would have run off screaming or be begging me not to eat them. You seem not willing to do ether, Why is that?"

Kaya looked the lion in the eye. He was tall about to her shoulder, and he had brown fur with striking green eyes. His eyes reminded Kaya of a lion, no, lioness she meet once but, she couldn't remember now, no wait that lioness had red eyes.

"My father told me to never back down, and I intend to listen to him." She replied coldly.

"What's your name?'' he asked.

" Kaya, what's yours?" Kaya answered.

"Kovu, why would your father let you hunt? You're no older than a cub." The lion said.

"He's dead and as is my mother." Kaya said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't know. You talked about him as though he is still alive."

Kaya looked down then backed to Kovu's eyes." They are they are in my memories and dreams. They live in me. All though it's hard sometimes to remember his face." Kaya admitted.

"His face?" Kovu asked.

"My mother died at my birth." Kaya answered, sadness flood in her eyes like the ocean over a beach.

Kovu nodded. He looked at the zebra carcass and grabbed it with his teeth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kaya asked alarmed.

"Calm down I'm not going to eat it. I'll bring back to your pride for you," Kovu said simply.

"No don't do that. My pride, my village, doesn't know about my gift. They might kill you, understand Kovu?" Kaya explained.

He nodded "Then, we'll meet again, I hope. Until then, Kaya." Kovu bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Until then, Kovu." Kaya bowed her head and turned to her prey. _'Now how will I bring this home?' _Kaya thought and that's went the boys showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, I'll update soon depending on reviews. R&amp;R.<strong>

**:~*:HL13:*~:**


End file.
